Never doubt the ending
by MunroCFans
Summary: Clare finds herself fascinated by a certain green eye'd boy.


Clare walked through the degrassi doors for the first time. Her eyes widened in fear. She looked around at the many students in their uniforms. She was in her red polo; she had come to this school middle year round. The thought of everyone already being settled and her intruding was a scary thought.

Clare looked at her schedule; on top was her locker number, and she was on a mission to find it. She had looked almost everywhere, finally she had found it. Clare turned around and noticed her locker was right across from the art room. She looked into the room and noticed a class was in session. Her eyes went straight to the guy closets to the door. She could only see the back of his head. The mysterious guy had turned around to find Clare staring at him. She noticed his hazel eyes admiring her; she gasped and turned around sharply.

Clare held her locker door tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Hoping what had just happened wasn't real. She felt like a complete stalker; he caught her looking at him! Her cheeks turned bright red and she tried to push the event from her head. Slamming her locker door shut and running to class; she had come to school late for her first day. She begged her mom to let her sleep longer. She made up the excuse that she was overtired, but she was just really nervous.

The bell rung and she ran to 4th period, she had made it to school by 3rd, but she was figuring out the school the whole time. Clare looked down at her schedule and back up, accidentally bumping into a large figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Clare stuttered as she looked up at a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"It's fine." The mysterious guy said to Clare, smirking as he walked away.

Clare snapped out of her fantasy and walked to her next class. She took a seat in living environment and took out her binder. She got a few awkward glances by people in the class, but she tried to ignore them.

"HEY! I'm Alli!" Clare heard someone say in a high pitch voice. She turned to her left and saw a small girl with big brown eyes staring at her. "You must be new" The girl continued.

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Clare." Clare said in an unamused voice.

"I hope you have a good time at Degrassi! There's always a lot going on here. When is your lunch period?" Alli said turning her head to the side.

"Oh, it sounds entertaining! My lunch is 7th" Clare responded a little more amused.

"REALLY, MINE TOO! WE SHOULD EAT LUNCH TOGETHER!" Alli screamed.

"Yes, sounds good to me." Clare said smiling. The teacher had arrived and class had officially started.

**7****th**** period**

Alli and Clare had sat down outside for lunch, they seemed to be getting along well. Although Clare's eyes went straight to the guy she had saw earlier today. He was walking into the parking lot. Clare saw him walk to his car, and her facial expression changed from curious; to confused. He drove a hearse? She thought. At that very moment he had turned to look at her, and she quickly looked away. She had hoped he hadn't caught her looking at him for the second time today.

"Who were you just staring at?" Alli asked Clare curiously.

"No one" Clare answered shyly.

Alli looked in the direction Clare was looking and noticed someone.

"ELI!" ALLI SCREAMED OUT.

Clare was trying to hide her face as Alli screamed his name. He started walking over to them. Clare regretted ever looking at him.

"What's up?" Clare heard Eli say.

"I want you to meet my new friend, Clare." Alli pulled Clare up, and made her face Eli.

"H-hey" Clare stuttered.

"Ah, we met for a quick second earlier today. I could never forget those blue eyes." Eli said; a smirk plastered on his face.

Clare giggled in embarrassment, and Eli walked away. Clare's cheeks were a dark red color. She watched him drive away, and sat down with a sigh.

"You have a crush" Alli said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Do not." Clare assured Alli. Alli smiled, knowing Clare was lying.

Soon Clare had come home from her first day of school. She walked in, and saw her new brother Jake sitting there eating cereal.

"When did you get home?" Clare asked Jake.

"About 10 minutes ago, one of my new friends drove me." Jake replied.

"Making new friends on the first day of school I see; well I found a few myself." Clare said to Jake; smiling.

"Who would want to hang out with you?" Jake said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. I should be asking you the same question."

"Oh, I invited one of my friends over tonight. Dad and Helen are going out, so I figured I'd save myself from boredom."

"Who is he?" Clare asked curiously.

"Oh, his name is Eli."

**Alright, well I left the first chapter off with a cliff hanger, don't hate me :) It's been awhile for me; don't criticize me too much! Incest will be update in a few days; I'm in the process of writing it now! Have a good night! **


End file.
